Adventures Never End
by CrestOfLove93
Summary: An ordinary Saturday brings back memories for the Tai and the other Digi-Destined...  My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Adventures Never End

When Tai Kamiya woke up at 9.30am on a Saturday morning, he knew he was in for a great day. He had plans to catch up with his friends, including Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. Because of his adventures as a Digi-Destined, he made more life long friends in the form of Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa and brainbox Izzy, who he would beforehand simply walk apast them in the school corridors without the need for acknowledgement from any of them. But times had changed, and Tai felt, for the better. A year had passed since their super awesome adventures in the summer of 1999, but that did not mean that Tai wasn't the same person anymore. In fact, quite the opposite. If there was one thing for sure, Tai most certainly believed in always being yourself. He quickly got up and got ready, before leaving the house, until he felt a hand cling onto his wrist. He instantly stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at the face. "What is it, Kari?" Kari was his younger sister who he shared his Digimon adventures with. "You're going out. It's a Saturday, and I want to do something fun. I heard you talking to Matt on the phone yesterday – I know of your plans! So I'm coming with you. Mom said so anyway." Tai grumbled lightly. "Fine, come on then. Let's hurry!" So, there they went, heading to the place where the friends were going to meet. When they arrived, Joe and Izzy were already there. Tai and Kari smiled as they saw them in the distance. "Hey guys!" yelled Tai, his smile could be heard in his voice. "Hmm? Oh, it's Tai. Loud as per usual!" muttered Joe quietly. Izzy and Joe waved at Tai and Kari, who ran the rest of the way towards them. "Morning, guys," Izzy and Joe said in unison. "Morning. Early, huh?" said Tai. Withing fifteen minutes the whole gang was there. The group opted to go for a run at the park before going to 'Steve's Shop of Ice-Creams!' where they were regular customers.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures Never End – Chapter 2

Whilst in 'Steve's Shop Of Ice-Creams!', the gang, self-explanatory, each had an ice cream ranging from different falvours. Mimi opted for strawberry, simply because it was pink, her favourite colour. Not the most productive reason for wanting strawberry ice-cream, but Mimi enjoyed it anyway. Whilst eating, Tai noticed Sora looked out the window deeply in thought. "Hey, Sora. You okay?" he asked. Sora turned quickly to her friend and began spinning her vanilla ice-cream with a smile. "Sure, Tai. I was just thinking – remember Highton View Terrace?" Tai raised his eyebrows at her. "Do I remember it? Of course I do!" he exclaimed. Sora once again looked out of the window of the shop and into the peaceful looking sky. "Let's go there again. That place holds so many memories." Tai smiled at her. He quite liked the idea of returning to the place he grew up at as a little kid. "You know what? That's sounds awesome!" Matt sighed. "Highton View Terrrace will always be a significant place for us." He wasn't wrong. After he said that, the group, including Matt, instantly thought of the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon which occured over five years ago. It was the event that made them the future Digi-Destined.

Chapter 3 coming soon, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures Never End – Chapter 3

After the group finished their ice-cream, well, most of it, the gang thanked Steve and left the shop. They knew what they were going to do now – head to Highton View Terrace. A huge smile spread the face of Tai. "Okay, everybody! Let's head to Highton View Terrace!" he said, his fist cleneched in determination. Mimi sighed. "Okay, that's fine, as long as we can go and get a nice cappucino afterwards. Oh, and don't forget, I need to have a pedicure!" Izzy sighed. "Oh, Mimi! Going to Highton View Terrace is something we have not done in a while, and all you can think about is a pedicure?" he exclaimed. Mimi pouted her lips with a slightly dark expression and her hands on her hips. "Hey, I was just warning you!" She folded her arms and held her heard high. "At leastI DID tell you guys!" Matt decided to chip in. "Look, the cappucino idea is fine, but let's discuss it afterwards. Now I think we all agree that we should go now." Matt had a reputation for keeping the peace in the group. At times Tai had pure admiration for him, but also felt slightly jealous he didn't have that ability as well as Matt. "I guess you're right, Matt. Come on!"

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures Never End – Chapter 4 

It took the group over half an hour to arrive at Highton View Terrace, and when they did, they all stopped in their tracks, taking it all in. "Whoa!" exclaimed T.K. with a big grin. Tai sighed with a smile. "This place brings back so many memories." Kari clung onto his arm. "Yeah, I kinda miss them." Suddenly, a wide grin spread on Joe's face, and he put his arm around Matt and Tai, who looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" said Tai with a raised eyebrow. "What's the deal, Joe?" Joe's grin never left his face. You could see the smile in his eyes. "I was thinking; why don't we all sit around, in a circle, and talk about past memories here?" There was brief silence. "Actually, that's not a bad idea," said Izzy thoughfully. The group all turned to face him. "I'm in a pretty nostalgic mood." Sora smiled with a nod. "So am I. Why would we be here if we weren't all feeling nostalgic?" They all agreed. Joe placed his hands on his hips with a satisfied smile. "Well, then it's settled! Come on!" Sat in a field overlooking Highton View Terrace, the group all divulged into their past...

Chapter 5 coming soon! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures Never End – Chapter 5

It was March 1999, a few months prior to the adventures of the group, and Tai was in the park, playing soccer with close friend Sora. They had been playing soccer out in the beautiful spring air for the last twenty minutes, and the duo were still not bored. However, just as Tai began to truely get into the game, his smile slowly faded away when Sora picked up the soccer ball and began to approach Tai. "What is it, Sora?" he asked quietly, when she was finally in front of him. "I have to go home now, Tai. We both live in the same block of flats so you might as well come too." A warm smile spread on her face, and she touched Tai's shoulder. "It was fun though, wasn't it?" Tai smiled sadly. "Exhilarating." The two began to head back home. When they arrived, Sora invited Tai in, to which he accepted the proposal, but decided to tell his mother where he was before she got worried. So, yards away, Tai entered the room. "Mom, I'm back!" he called out, dropping his bag on the floor and removing his beloved goggles, placing them on the table. Kari was sat curled up on the sofa watching TV, stroking their cat, Miko. As if she knew what Tai was thinking, she said, her eyes still glued to the television, "Mom is in the kitchen. Dad is still at work." Tai turned to look at her. "Hmm? Thanks, Kari." He enters the kitchen to see his mother stood over the stove, stirring the stew in the pot that steamed due to the excessive heat. Mrs Kamiya brushed a hand over her forehead with a deep sigh. "Goodness, that is warm. Welcome back, Tai – did you have fun at the park with Sora? How is she?" she asked. "Erm, yeah, Mom. And Sora is good. In fact, she has invited me over to her room. Can I go over?" he asked her. Mrs Kamiya kept her eyes locked on the stew. "Sure. I'll call her mother when dinner is ready, okay?" Tai grinned. "Sure, Mom!" he skipped towards her and kissed her cheek, then ran out of the room before quickly saying goodbye to Kari. Tai soon enters Sora's family room. "I'm back, Sora!" he called out. Sora enters the living room, beckoning Tai towards her. "Come on, we'll go on the computer!" Tai grinned, and the two went on the computer, Sora in control of the mouse. "Erm, Sora?" Tai began. "Yes, Tai?" she said. There was a brief pause in which Tai took a deep breath. "I keep having dreams about something that I think happened a few years ago." Sora turned to face him. "Really? What happens in these dreams?" Tai sighed. "Well, something about monsters and eggs or something, but before the dream ends there is always a massive blast of a sound and a lot of yellow, red and orange lights around the place. It's weird. And guess what? They happened around here! I really don't understand it." Sora shrugged. "Hmm, I certainly don't remember it – maybe you are confusing it for when the light is turned on before you wake up. Now THAT is what I call a bright blast!" Tai sighed, bowing his head. "I don't know... I can't help but feel it has a much deeper meaning to that. But what?"

Chapter 6 coming soon! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures Never End – Chapter 6

Tai now knew what that dream was trying to remind him – it was trying to remind him of a significant time in his, and the rest of the groups', life. "Whoa... I actually forgot about that, Tai. And know we know why it was significant. It happened to us all." The group nodded at Sora in response, and then Matt lowered his head, his hand feeling the warmth of the grass. "That's a bit similar to T.K. and I."

_It was April 1999, and Matt and T.K were forced to stay inside their own homes due to the heavy rainfall outside. Matt and T.K. did not liver together because of their parents' divorce, so T.K. lives with his mother and Matt lives with his father. Both of them were sat near the window, staring outside at the pouring rainfall. Matt had his little brother in mind. He knew that he was okay. T.K. was an innocent little kid; he looked at life a lot differently to Matt. Matt suddenly sighed sadly, touching the moist window. "Why did it have to happen?" As he continued to ponder, the phone began to ring. "Huh?" His father was not at home, so Matt headed over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" _

"_Matt."_

_Matt paused, his mouth gaped open slightly. "Mom...?"_

_He heard his mother sigh on the other line. "How are you?" she asked with elements of shyness. She bit her bottom lip, and clenched her free hand, her eyes staring at the world outside her window. "I... I'm fine. Look Mom, I need to go and-"_

"_Wait!" A sad expression formed on her face. She felt a lump in her throat, and she tried to fight it. "T.K. wants to speak to you."_

"_He does? Put him on then please." _

_She sighed sadly. She kept the phone on her ear, hearing him breathe on the other line. She took it all in; it almost felt like he was there. She wanted him to be there. "Mom?" _

"_Huh?" she said softly. "That's right." She paused. "Goodbye, son." _

"_Bye, Mom."_

_Feeling upset, she handed the phone over to little T.K. who then asked his mother, "Mom, are you okay? You don't look so good!" She nodded, forming a smile on her face to conceal her sadness as she touched his shoulder. "I'm fine, T.K. I'm just going to go into the kitchen to make some food, okay?" T.K. nodded with a sweet smile. "Okay, Mom! Just don't make broccoli, whatever you do!" And with that, she left the room, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she opened the fridge door. T.K. then began to speak onto the phone. "Hey, Matt!"_

_Matt finally smiled. "Hey, little bro! How are you?"_

"_Matt, I need to tell you something." _

_Matt's smile began to fade. "W... What is it?"_

_T.K. paused. "I had a strange dream last night! You and I were living in Highton View Terrace, and then we saw monsters! I got really scared, Matt! I woke up screaming in the middle of the night!"_

"_Oh T.K., it's alright. There is no such thing as monsters, of any kind, you know? I had that dream once too, but I know in my heart that it never happened, so I'm not afraid. And you don't need to be afraid either, T.K. It's all going to be alright."_

"_Gee, thanks, Matt! " He sighed. "I sure do you miss you!"_

_Matt sat down on the sofa. "I miss you too, T.K. But we will be seeing each other tomorrow! It's a Saturday! If it's nice I'll take you out; I'll even throw in a hamburger!"_

"_And ice cream!"_

_Matt chuckled. "Oh alright, ice cream too. Bye, T.K."_

"_Bye, Matt!" _

_Matt waited for T.K. to hang up on the phone before putting it back down on the receiver, before preceding to look out the window again, the rain only getting worse and heavier. "Maybe there will be a rainbow." _

Part 7 coming soon!


End file.
